Raspberry Beret
by The Rose of Ash
Summary: A new Vocaloid comes to stay at the mansion, and he- I mean she, my bad, comes to know the family. Questionable characters are in her family, but Ai-kun, I MEAN.. Ai-chan. Wait no, Ashley?- has to depend on these new people, and make a living. Len, Rin, and Oliver are in this story. Doesn't necessarily mean it's going to be incest or Yaoi. Get ready, alright?
1. Hand in Hand We Shimmer into Nothingness

*A/N:

Hello everyone, I am going to write a cheesy romantic fanfiction about Vocaloids! It's about Len Kagamine wait no—excuse me the Kagamine twins, (I just had an idea!) and a new Vocaloid that does not/will not exist and even some Utaloids don't worry all of the Vocaloids will be include one way or another. (I'm going to write another story about the new Vocaloid. She'll meet different Utauloids, Vocaloids and have funny experiences too). You know what, I might make this an OliverXLen fanfiction too, it's whatever I feel like because I'm like the author, but I want a lover's quarrel or a triangle somewhere. It brings me to this point, I would love to be a Vocaloid. (Let me rephrase that. I would love to be a voice provider, I could give an authentic, English, Spanish, and Japanese voice bank. [I am a trilingual African-American fifteen-year-old girl, Yamaha/Crypton, Vocatone, Power FX, Zero G, somebody c'mon and find me include me in a family, man this would be something epic. Hit me up, we could be making yen/pesos/dollars something XD I'm broke]. I'm going to make this story kind of long, because I can't stand one shot stories (they make me want to toss computers and books across rooms then follow up with an All Caps Rage (if you want to know why PM me, or comment)) Alright, since we all know Japanese Vocaloids can't really speak very good English,*Eigo/Engrish, with the exception of Luka Megurine, all Vocaloids universally know every language however they might not be able to answer back in the same language, and some are more humans than other. They learn like humans or are loaded with info with an USB drive. They age differently too. Before I go, if the dialogue is normal, like how I have been typing, the character is speaking in Japanese. Bold dialogue means English, don't forget this k'? There might be Chinese, Korean, or Spanish dialogue later on. I feel like fangirls and fanboys are going to track me down for this. My A/N won't be this long after the first chapter.

Chapter 1: Hand and Hand We Shimmer Into Nothingness

* * *

Ashley's Ware POV

"**Are we almost there**?" I asked in English. Mama looked down at me smiling as I sat in her lap. We both were riding in a limo through Hokkaido, Japan. She ruffled my short curly black hair. I was only four years old at the time. I went with Mama to Japan because Oliver was visiting Britain again and Mama didn't want me to be lonely in Los Angeles, California.

"**We will be there in a little while, h****oney**" she said in a sweet mother's tone.

"We will be arriving, the Vocaloid Mansion soon" Mr. Yamaha Crypton said in Japanese. Mr. Crypton and Mama were childhood friends. Mama was from America and whenever she visited Japan she got with him. He lived in a mansion, along with others kids, and teens that spoke different languages that including Japanese. I didn't know Japanese yet, mama, Ann and Al was teaching me and my brother, Oliver, Japanese but both of us were having a hard time learning it.

"**What did he say, mama**?" I said, looking up at her.

"**He said, we will be there in awhile"**she said stroking my hair.

"She doesn't understand Japanese?" he asked her, that I did understand that.

"I understand a little" I explained, "I am not great at it though".

"Very good" Mr. Yamaha said petting my head. "Her accent is really good, Felix". My mama's full name is Felicia Xavier Power. She owns a huge company called Power FX. The car was parked in front of the huge mansion. I looked at the house with eyes full of wonder.

"**Ashuri-chan, how do you say 'wow' in Japanese**?" Mr. Yamaha asked. I searched my mind for the answer.

"Sugoi!" I yelled. "This house is really big, mama".

"That's right! You deserve a treat. You've been studying so hard. Yamaha-kun, do you have any candy?" Mama asked him.

"I have some strawberry candy in my apartment" he replied. He then opened the door for me and Mama, and helped both of us out.

"You are such a gentleman, Yamaha-kun" Mama said giving him a peck on the cheek. Mr. Yamaha started blushing, really hard.

"What about me Mama? I want a kiss too!" I protested, Mr. Yamaha and Mama giggled and laughed at my cute jealousy.

"Is that so, Ai-kun?" she started kissing me, and tickling me. My vision started becoming warped, and Mama and Mr. Yamaha began walking hand in hand towards the mansion. I ran towards them but the distance between us greaten.

"Mama! Yamaha-san please wait for me!" I said running as fast as I could. I stopped running to catch my breath. "Please wait, don't go!". They both turned around with blank faces and shimmered into nothingness. I began to realize that I had no one in this strange beautiful place. So I began to cry, because I was all alone.

"**Come back**!" I murmured sniffling.

I felt someone grab my hand; it was definitely another kid's hand. I touched the kid's hand it was really warm and soft.

"Please, don't cry" a soft voice told me. "Come with me, you'll be fine".

"Just leave him" another equally as soft voice said, I couldn't understand a word coming from this voice. "He's a foreigner and a stranger!"

I stop crying but I couldn't help sniffling. I tried to turn around to see the kid who was comforting me and holding my hand. Before I saw the person's face, I immediately sat up in my bed and woke up, and looked around my bedroom.

"**I see. I was****-...**** just dreaming?**" I said as my heart pounded a bit. "**My memories are starting to warp. I know some of that happened, but who told me to stop cry****ing**** that day?" **I started to scratch my head. I was four in that dream but now I am twelve, and had been a little bit less than ten years since that visit to Japan. I looked around at what was my room; it was kind of bare since most of my stuff was packed. I was going to move to Hokkaido, Japan with the rest of the Vocaloids, to make a living out there. My plane was going to leave this night. I got out of bed, and fixed my covers. I walked over to the bathroom in my room, and took a hot shower. I used my raspberry shampoo, which smelled so good, and I lucky didn't get any in my eyes. I got out of the shower, and dried off my body with a towel, and my hair that started to curl up from being wet. I put on my robe, and plugged up my hair straightener. While I waited for it to get hot, I began painting my nails and toenails. I used nail hardener, and nail polish that kept them healthy, I never used colored nail polish because I couldn't resist scratching the color off. When the polish dried, I sat on the bath counter and used the now hot straightener on my afro hair. I hummed the tune from Two-Faced Lovers from start to finish. When I finished, I unplugged the straightener, and I brushed my hair.

"Man, my hair is so soft" I thought to myself. "The smell of raspberry is so great". I put on some clothes to lounge in. I then put everything away. I walked out of the bathroom, and walked to into the hallway. I walked around the house and saw pictures of Mama, Oliver, Ann, Al, and me. The one all of us thought was really cute was a picture of me and Oliver when we were both three. I was wearing Oliver's hat, and we were hugging each other and grinning at the camera. Oliver was hovering over me in the picture, because I was so short. When I was little I loved Oliver's sailor hat. I loved them so much, I now add berets with my outfit. I stitched on different berries, that I knew about, on them. My favorite was my raspberry beret and my strawberry one. Our hallway is filled with memories, and a ton of photos, I'm going to miss that. I looked at the picture of me and Oliver again. I noted that I was hugging onto Oliver awkwardly, because I was so short. I chuckled at how I was still kind of short.

"Ahh...I'm a lot taller than I was before though" I murmured to myself in Japanese. I felt someone, stroke my long hair.

"Ai-kun, I can't believe you're going to leave me too" mama said. "My loli-shota is going to leave me". I started to get emotional, I'm really attached to Mama.

"But I really don't want to leave you, mama" I said with my voice breaking.

"It's okay, Ashley, you'll be with new friends, and with your sister and brothers"

"What if the other Vocaloids make fun of me?" I asked, pulling her into a hug.

"You are an adorable little girl, with long pretty hair, why would they make fun of you?". When I was five, Oliver used to point out how my short curly hair made me look like a boy like him. I was so upset, that my mommy told me she would help me. Every night, I would hold still and let her brush my hair a hundred times. She would clip my hair, telling me that it would help. It did my hair now is a little bit past my waist now. I still looked like a shota though so, it didn't help.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I have the body of a boy" I told her. "I'm a flat-chested, flat-butted twelve-year-old girl". She let me go, and looked at me intently. "And since I work out, I look even more like a boy".

"And? The Japanese like the shotas. All it means that you are adorable as a boy or girl" she said with her signature mother's tone. I smiled. "Now, I want you to promise me, that you'll do your best to make at least one best friend, alright?"

"I promise to try my hardest, mama" I held out my pinkie and we swore.

"You know, I'm going to visit you. And I'll even come to see your first concert"

"Really? I'll make you proud, mama"

"You already have" she smiled at me.

"I'll go make breakfast. Go on and relax until it's ready" I said walking towards the kitchen. She walked towards her room. I walked back to my room and put on my white frilly apron, that Sweet Ann bought me. The apron was apart of the maid outfit that Sweet Ann bought me a couple years back. Big Al also bought me butler's outfit that same day.

"The loli-shota needs both outfit" I remembered the teen Al say. "Me and Ann saw this when we visited Europe with Oliver and we just had to buy it for you".

"Really?" I asked fulled with happiness.

"Go put on the maid outfit, serve me and Al tea and cookies, Ai-kun" the teenaged Ann said sweetly after Al.

"Alright" I said scurrying to change. They loved to make me do things like that, they took care of me hand and foot when I got super sick so, doing shota or loli things like for them wasn't a problem.

I walked back in the kitchen, and began cooking. I began flipping pancakes, and chopping fruit. In the middle of cooking I got a long distance call from Japan. I answered the phone.

"Hello? This is Ashuri-chan here" I said talking into the phone.

"Ai-kun! It's me, Oliver" my brother said.

"Good morning, **scone**" I said still cooking.

"Morning, **muffin**" he said back to the scone comment. "How are you?"

"Fine" I said I heard a knock on the other side. "Who is that?"

"I don't know, let me answer it"

* A/N: I was going to put in Len Kagamine POV's (I write the fanfiction on my Google Drive, but then I edit it on LibreOffice, complicated right?) in this chapter but I feel like if I did I would be spoiling you guys. So, who do you think comforted Ashuri-chan at the beginning? Oh yeah, I had another fanfiction about Len that was like hundred pages. A lot of people liked it but I don't feel it's up to par. In one chapter, I might put an excerpt from it and you guys decide if you want it up. You won't have to wait long for the next chapter. It's already done guys...It might be uploaded in like a sec after this one or in a day. So if you want more, you'll get nothing. Just kidding, you'll have more chappies in store. Like five long ones. I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I would have posted this sooner like in August 12, my birthday, but I kept looking over my mistakes, and had to do summer homework. Thanks for reading :D A question for you all: Where did I get the title from? I want to see if anyone can explain the title.


	2. The Call of Duty Lasted 10 Hours

*A/N: Here's Len Kagamine's POV, which is the second chapter. Enjoy it guys!

Chapter 2: Ten Hours Straight

Len Kagamine's POV:

I knocked on Oliver's door, he opened the door and he was on his phone.

"Oh it's Len" he said talking, "Yeah, Kagamine Len". I heard excited chatter on the phone.

"Who is that on the phone?" I asked.

"My sister" he answered, " Wait I'm putting it on speaker phone. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear" I heard a voice say.

"Hello, my name is Len Kagamine" I said talking into the Iphone. "What's your name?"

"Name's Ashuri U~rea, I'm Oliver's younger sister. It's nice to hear your voice Kagamine-san". Oliver and I hear sizzling and other cooking noises over the phone.

"Hey, are you cooking over there?" Oliver asked scratching his head.

"Yeah, it's morning in California you know" she answered. "I'll be fine, it's a scientifically proven that girls can multitask very well. Better than guys for a fact".

"You look like a guy though, so be careful" Oliver said concerned.

"How is Hokkaido Oliver?" she asked Oliver over the phone.

"It's great, but I do miss you and Master" Oliver said."Are you taking your vitamins everyday? You get sickly, ya know"

"I have" she said sheepishly.

"Are you lying, to me?" Oliver said sitting on his bed. Ashuri started laughing.

"Kind of. I forget to take them sometimes" she admitted.

"Try not to, remember you went with out them for three days, and we had to rush you to the hospital! We were so scared, the doctors said if we didn't get there when we did you would have died!" Oliver said. I've never seen him like this, he is so fatherly to this girl.

"I understand. Hey Ollie, have you heard my new demo?"

"I haven't had the chance, sorry!" Oliver said apologetically, "I'll see it when I have time".

"I'll watch it too!" I said.

"Thanks, Kagamine-san and Oliver!" she said happily, "Ollie-kun I'm barely done cooking, so I'm going to have to hang up in a little while".

"Alright, tell mum, I love her"

"I will. Love you **scone**"

"I love you, **doughnut**" he said like if she was his girlfriend. He hung up the phone and looked over at me.

"What do you want, Len?" he asked while his face turned a bit red. I chuckled at him.

"We have to practice, remember?" I questioned him. He looked over at James's cage.

"Oh yeah" he said walking to another part of his apartment. He walked back with a laptop.

"Can we watch the demo first?" he asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure" I said smiling. Oliver yelled out in joy and sat on his couch.

"Come on and sit with me" he beckoned me. I sat next to him, and he opened his laptop.

"I wonder how she looks" I said out loud. Oliver looked over at me with a sly smile.

"Why? She looks like a shota" he said typing on the computer. "Looks like she has more than one demo".

"Pick PonPonPon" I told Oliver. Oliver clicked on the video, and it started. The video started and a Ashuri sung while, a picture of her was shown. It wasn't like official picture of it. Usually the Vocaloid would be in a cute girly outfit, regardless of gender, surrounded by different color eyes. Instead, the picture was pretty hilarious. There was a brown-skinned girl, dressed in boys' clothes, being a scared by the many eyes. Oliver and I started laughing.

"Wow, you are right she looks like a boy, a cute one at that" I said still chuckling.

"A cute boy, eh Len?" Oliver said still giggling. "Call her as she is, she is an adorable loli-shota". Loli-shota has a nice ring to it.

"She has a nice voice" I said listening more closely. I also heard a tambourine in the background too.

"She has very big vocal range y'know?"

"How big?" I asked. Most Vocaloids can sing two or three octaves. Prima and Miku-chan can sing the highest.

"Five almost six. She can sing down to A2 and sing all the way up to G7"

"Impressive, no Vocaloid has a range like that" I said with eyes full of amazement.

"Ashuri-chan does" he said obviously proud. We both listened to the rest of her demos. She sung, 'Scream' by Usher, 'Suavemente', and she sung 'Banana Song' I wrote a couple years ago. It was in English and the voice coming through the speakers was kind of deep for a twelve-year-old girl. Deeper than Iroha-chan.

"Is that her singing?" I asked, Oliver nodded. "Wow, when is her program coming out?". One line kind of made me blush.

"**Strawberries and bananas Raspberries and bananas, Len Kagamine's banana. Can't get enough of that banana**" she sung along with the beat.

"I'm not sure. She said she was working on another append, I hope she isn't overexerting herself" he said concerned.

"I bet her Master is taking good care of her, Oliver" I said patting his shoulder. Oliver smiled at me and hugged me.

"Alright, Len" Oliver said whispering in my ear. "Shall we get to it?". My face blushed, and I turned around.

"C'mon Len, let's practice" he said hopping off of his couch. I exhaled deeply, and got off the couch too. Me and Oliver practiced our song we created for the upcoming Vocaloid concert, called 'Thank You'. It was a pretty song, but me singing with Oliver had its cons. Our voices sometimes clashed or my voice overpowered his.

"You were flat" Oliver pointed out after we finished singing.

"No I wasn't" I protested, "I was fine, you were belting off-key!". I crossed my arms and Oliver put his hands on his hips.

"I don't know why we were pair together!" I said yelled. "It's hard harmonizing with you!"

"I'm the English Len to the fans" he said holding his head. "Of course they would, Len!". We both stood there in silence, and the phone rang. Oliver walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Oliver said, "Oh hello, Ashley! Practicing with Len-kun". I sat back on the couch.

"Ashley? I need your help... me and Len are having trouble harmonizing" he said. Oliver put his phone on speaker-phone.

"**Is that a code? Like you guys are having a hard time being a ****shota**** couple, or something**?" she asked. Oliver laughed, but I just blushed.

"No, silly" he said giggling. "I can't vocally harmonizing with him". I heard her giggle.

"**Sorry, my bad**. Ollie hit a C5 for me" she said. Oliver sung a high C. "Alright, you too Len". I sung a high C too.

"Alright, now Len give me a D4, and Oliver give me a F4" she command us to do. We both sung, and it sounded great.

"It sounds good!" I said excitedly.

"Now Len, you have to sing two keys lower than Oliver. Oliver you have to sing two keys higher, so you two sound like one voice. Almost like a chord you see" she told us.

"I got it" Oliver said, "Thanks! I knew you could help. Oh, why did you call?"

"I forgot to tell ya, I'm coming to Hokkaido tomorrow" she said.

"**You are**!?" Oliver said excitedly. "**Are y****ou visiting me ****and the others****? I've been missing you dearly**".

"Um, no I'm not visiting you" she said.

"Aww, why not? Then why are you coming down then?" Oliver asked.

"I'm moving down there" she said. So it seems like I would be meeting Ashuri-chan tomorrow.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Do you want to move in with your big brother?" Oliver asked, forgetting I was there.

"Um, I don't know. I think it would be kind of awkward, though. You've mature a lot, Ollie, I haven't. I wouldn't want to move in with Sweet Ann or Big Al either" she told him. "They would make it a rule for me to wear cute outfits at all time. Yamaha-san is moving me across from you, on the left of Len, and the right of Rin, in room 12".

"Oh yeah, there is an empty apartment next to us" I said out loud.

"It is really nice in there too" Oliver added. "Who is going to pick you up from the airport?"

"Uh, Yamaha-san told me that a man with blue hair would pick me up" she said.

"You mean, Kaito-nii?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know every single Vocaloid yet" she said. How strange...

"Ai-chan get off the phone!" Oliver and I heard someone say over the phone.

"**Aw! Mama, I'm talking to Ollie**!" she yelled back.

"**You are? Love you Ollie**!" a woman voice said.

"**Love you too, mother**" he said blushing.

"Get off the phone, Ashley. We have to get the airport early!" the woman repeated. "You haven't even finished packing yet!"

"Alright, mama. Bye, Kagamine-san" she said sadly. "Bye, Ollie-kun, I have to finish packing".

"Bye, Ashuri-chan" we both said. Oliver hung up his phone. He sighed deeply.

"Sis, is coming to stay. I'm so happy" Oliver excitedly. "I wish she would stay with me".

"Me and Rin live in different apartments" I said kind of bummed out.. "Sometimes sister's want their privacy". We both sighed.

"But me and Ashuri-chan have been apart for awhile, Len" he whined. "I wonder if she gotten any taller".

"Taller?" I asked.

"She was really short, and small" he answered. "Ashuri-chan loved to dance and sing. She was so cute, and made us all laugh. Her music was beautiful. She was soft-spoken and like umm-"

"Fragile?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was very fragile" he answered, "She is still. She always depended on all of us, I never minded it either...".

"I'm guessing you like being depend on" I said giving him a sly smile.

"Yeah, I guess so" he said looking out to the balcony. There was another knock at the door. "I'll go get the door" Oliver said. He opened up the door and Rin was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Oliver, may I come in?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Rin. Yeah sure" he stepped aside, and she walked in.

"Hey Rin" I said.

"Hey Len" she replied back to me.

"Hey Kaito said he was going to pick up a new Vocaloid tomorrow in a the morning. Miku, Luka, and I are going with him. Do you two want to come?" Rin asked.

"Sure" me and Oliver said.

"Alright, wake up at 6:30 you two!" she said walking out the doorway.

"Okay" I said. Rin close the door, and we looked at each other.

"Hey. Want to stay over, again?" Oliver asked.

"Alright" I agreed. "What do you have for dinner?"

"I have some left over onigiri I made, and some stir-fry" Oliver said walking to the kitchen. I looked over to the clock, it was 5 p.m.

"Sounds good" I said, "Are you any good at cooking, Oliver?"

"Nah, I'm a pretty mediocre cook" he admitted, "Man~ I can't wait til my sister gets here she is such a great cook".

"How good?" I asked.

"You would kill for it, it's so addicting" he explained, walking to his kitchen. I heard the microwave beeping.

"I've never seen you this excited" I said walking over to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I am" he said leaning on the counter.

"I'm sort of excited too to meet her as well" I said out loud.

"Really?" he asked expressionless.

"The way you talk about her, she seems like a wonderful girl" I answered carefully.

"I see" Oliver took out the food from the microwave carefully. He sat it one of the bowls on the opposite side of the table. "Becareful, Len. It's really hot". Oliver opened a drawer and grabbed two pairs of chopsticks. He gave me one.

"Alright, thanks" I said taking a seat.

"Welcome" he answered. We both said our thanks and proceeded to eat.

"It's pretty good" I told Oliver. He smiled, and thanked me.

"Thanks, what do you want to do after finishing dinner?" Oliver asked me.

"How about we play some video games afterward?" I suggested.  
"How about some XBOX, Len?"

"I take the offer, but I challenge you to some COD, how about that"

"I'm going to finish eating before you, so I can be P1 again!" Oliver said stuffing his face. Like I'm going to be P2 like last time.

"Ha! Seriously? I'm going to be finished before you, and have enough time to wash my plate" I said now scarfing down my food. Now me and Oliver were eating as fast as we could. We both finished at the same time, but I got the sink first. I finished washing my plate and quickly ran into the living room. I tried looking for the controllers, but I couldn't find them anywhere.

"Looking for these?" I hear Oliver's voice say. I turned around, and saw Oliver with two headsets, and two controllers.

"Where were they?" I asked taking a seat in front of the T.V.

"In my room" he answered. He sat next to me, and took off my headset, and place the XBOX ones on my head. Oliver then handed me a controller.

"You were a formidable foe, Player 1" he said jokingly. Oliver stood up and placed my headset on the table.

"Len?" Oliver started walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Put in the disc for me" he requested from the kitchen.

"Alright". The box for it was on top of the XBOX. I put the disc in and got it started. Oliver came back with some snacks. I looked up at him.

"What?" he said, "you can't get kills with an empty stomach". I laughed to myself. Oliver and I started playing nonstop. We didn't even get up to go.

"Oliver" I said now playing Zombie mode on COD, "what time is dude?"

"**Dude, man zombies are invading our fort and you want to ask me what time is it**?" he said in the zone. I paused the game, and Oliver snapped out of it.

"Len?" he asked dazed, "How long have we been playing?". I turned around and looked at the L.E.D clock. It was now three in the morning.

"**Dude**, we been playing for ten hours straight" I said feeling awfully tired.

"Len, we have to get to bed" Oliver said turning of the TV.

"Yeah" I started to yawn. Oliver was too tired to get to bed to he just crashed on the couch. I was so tired, I fell asleep on the floor.


	3. The Boy with the Raspberry Hair

Rin Kagamine's POV.

My alarm went off, and I pushed the snooze button. I yawned and covered my mouth. I got up and stretched; I made my bed, and looked out the window.

"It's still pretty dark out" I noted. I walked over to my dresser to grab something warm to wear. I got dress, and grabbed my keys. I remembered that I had to meet the others at Kaito's apartment. I walked out my apartment and locked the door. I walked to the elevator and pushed the down button, and waited. The door opened promptly, and I stepped in.

"Keep the door open!" I heard a familiar voice yell and heavy footsteps. I put my foot out so the door wouldn't close. Miku ran into the elevator with a poster board in hand.

"Good morning, Rin-chan" Miku said out of breath.

"Morning, Miku-chan." I greeted Miku. "What's the board for?" Miku pushed the 1st floor button.

"So the new Vocaloid can find us" she answered. "Master didn't tell us how she or he looks like. Did you sleep well, Rin?"

"Sort of. Len and Oliver were playing COD" I told her.

"Again?"

"Yep" the elevator stopped and the door opened. Me and Miku stepped out of the elevator. We both walked over to Kaito's room. It was next to Meiko's, Lola's and Leon's room. Miku knocked on Kaito's door. Various locks were unlocked and the door was opened by Luka-san.

"Morning, Luka!" Miku and I said.

"Morning you two" she said with a smile. "Come in". Luka stepped aside and Miku and I walked through the door. Kaito was sitting on his couch relaxing.

"Morning, Miku. Morning, Rin" Kaito said obviously still sleepy.

"Morning Kaito-nii" Miku and I said together. I looked to the side and saw Luka eating tuna.

"Where is Oliver and Len?" I asked.

"Luka tried knocking at both of their doors but they didn't answer" Kaito answered.

"We should go" Miku said.

We all agreed, and walked out of Kaito's apartment. We all walked downstairs to the garage to Kaito's car.

"**Ah, my baby**!" Kaito exclaimed as we approached his blue 2005 Ford Explorer. We all snickered behind his back. Kaito unlocked the doors of his car and we all hopped in. Luka got in the front seat, and Miku and I got in the back. Miku sat the board on the side of her. I put my seatbelt on.

"Ok, Miku you got the board right?" Kaito asked putting on his seatbelt on.

"Yeah" she told Kaito.

"Alright does everyone have their seatbelts on?" Kaito asked.

"Yep" everyone said.

"Ok. **Let's burn rubber, then!****" **Kaito exclaimed in English putting the keys in the ignition, and putting the car in drive. Kaito drove out of the garage and we begun our drive to the airport.

"I wonder how the new Vocaloid is going to be like" Miku pondered.

"Yeah, Master didn't even say if it was a girl or a boy" Luka added.

"He told me it was an Engloid. Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise, I guess" Kaito said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oliver never talked about him or her" I said.

"Yeah he didn't" Miku said nodding her head.

"Odd" Luka said. We all wondered in silence why Oliver didn't mention his sibling. I started looking through the window, anxiously waiting for what was to come. I didn't even notice the car stopping.

"Rin" Miku said shaking me. "Rin"

"Huh?"

"We are here, come on" Kaito said looking at me. We all got out of the car and walked in the airport. We all got weird looks from everyone. They were all wondering if all of us were famous Vocaloids or not. Miku lifted up the sign that was written in Hiragana and Katakana. It said, 'Over here, Newcomer'.

"Miku-chan?" I called.

"What is it?" she asked still holding up the sign.

"I don't think the sign is going to help" I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's not specific enough" Luka answered for me.

"Thank you" I thanked Luka-san. I looked in front of me, and there was a little boy who had to be twelve or eleven. He was definitely a foreigner, he had caramel like skin and waist height hair. He was wearing a white button shirt, and blue skinny jeans with a reddish beret and a blue bracelet that had writing on it. He had a guitar case hung across his back and was holding three full duffel bags. He was staring intently at Kaito-nii.

"**A man with blue hair****" **he said out loud. "K-k-aito-san?". He said Kaito's name so quietly that he barely turned around.

"**Oh, good morning****" **he said, "Are you lost, kid?". He shook his head 'no'. He was so cute, and shy. He reminded me of Oliver when we first met.

"U-uh no" he stuttered. "Um you all are Vocaloid, right?". We all nodded slowly.

"Don't tell everyone in the airport, we are looking for someone and we don't want a crowd" Luka said petting his beret.

"You mean, you all are looking for your newcomer?" he said pointing at the sign.

"Yep" Miku said happily.

"You all are in luck" he said. "You are looking at the new Vocaloid..."

"Really?" we all said. The kid was kind of short but very lean and muscular; he was up to my shoulder.

"**Yep, born and raise in the good ol' US of A****" **he said in English. His voice was kind of cute and yet masculine. I guess we had another shota in the Vocaloid family.

"If it's true, who is the owner of Crypton, and who does he look like?" Kaito asked. No Non-Vocaloid knew the name of masters of Vocaloid companies. This was the only way to be kind of sure if we were in the midst of a Vocaloid.

"That's an easy question. It's Yamaha Cryton. He looks like Gary from Pokemon. Him and my mom go way back" she explained.

"Alright, seems legit" Luka said, "Let's go. Kaito get the luggage"

"Okay, Luka" Kaito grabbed the little boy's bags. Luka, Miku, and I escorted the boy to the car.

"Man kid, what is in these bags!" Kaito said struggling to carry them.

"Um, if it's too heavy, I'll carry it" he said shyly.

"No. I got it" Kaito gently sat the luggage on ground, and opened the back of the car. The little boy helped Kaito put the luggage in the back. Miku and me put the little boy in the middle of us.

"So what is your name, kid?" Luka asked.

"My name, Megurine-san, is Ashuri U-rea" he answered. "I can't believe I'm being pick up by Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin, and Hatsune Miku". All of us girls kind of blushed, because he was cute and short and a gentlemen.

"What about me?" Kaito asked, putting his seatbelt on.

"I don't know who you are really" he answered, "Oliver told me yesterday that the man with blue hair name was Kaito". We all laughed at Kaito. Ashuri put his seatbelt on.

"Well, I'm Kaito Shion. The first Japanese male Vocaloid. Don't forget ever that, kid" he told the newcomer.

"So Ashuri what do you want us to call you?" Miku asked while Kaito started up the ignition.

"Uh well...My mama called me, Ai-kun in Japanese" he answered.

"Ai-kun" Miku repeated, "Kawaii".

"Yeah it is" I agreed with Miku. Miku started stroking Ai-kun's hair.

"Ai-kun your hair is so silky, and it smells like raspberries" Miku said still stroking his hair. "How did you get it so soft?". Ai-kun was very girly.

"Um-m, well my mama used to stroke my hair like you are doing now. And she would brush it for me" he explained to Miku shyly.

"Hey, Ai-kun. Do you like boys or girls?" I asked. Ai started to get uncomfortable.

"Um, I-i don't know. I never fallen in love with a girl. I guess I like boys" he answered. I knew it!

"We should introduce you to Len" Luka said looking forward. "He's a nice boy".

"Oh, ok" he answered. Miku stopped stroking his hair suddenly.

Miku stared at him intently.

"Your eyes..." Miku said.

"My eyes?" he repeated "What's wrong with them Hatsune-san?". Ai-kun started freaking out so cutely.

"They are beautiful!" Miku yelled, "Rin, Luka, look at them!". He turned to look at me and Luka. He had amber eyes like Oliver that were speckled with emerald, it was really pretty. He had very long eyelashes to, it kind of looked like he had mascara on.

"You are right, Miku" Luka said, "I've never seen eyes like his before".

"His?" he repeated, Ai-kun started laughing. "I assure you, there are four girls in this car right now..."

"Four?" Kaito said. "That means...You're a girl?"

"Yeah. You guys thought I was a guy?" Ai-kun asked.

"I did" I admitted sheepishly.

"So did I, you have the speech pattern of boy" Miku said. "Sorry".

"You sure?" Luka asked.

"I'm a girl" she protested.

"Sorry, Ai-kun" Luka said, "How about you tell us about yourself?"

"Alright, Megurine-san. Well I came from California in the U.S.A. I'm technically an Engloid"

"But your Japanese is perfect" Kaito said still driving.

"I don't think it's perfect. It might be because I have three separate voicebanks" she explained. "One English, one in Japanese and one in Spanish".

"Wow" Luka said amazed.

"My siblings are, Al, Ann, and Oliver" she explained. "I'm apart of the Power FX family".

"What is your favorite type of genre of music?" I asked.

"I don't have a favorite. I was made to sing a lot of different types of music" she explained. "Ironically I was going to be just a gospel singer, sort of like Oliver, but raw gospel is kind of hard for me to tackle".

"So Ai-kun, what is your vocal range?" Miku asked.

"A2 to G#7" she said.

"Get out of here" Kaito said. We were all stuck in traffic now. "Miku-chan here has the highest Vocaloid vocal range".

"I'm not lying" Ai-kun protested. "I don't even know who you are"

"Give me an G#7 then" Kaito said.

"Alright" she said. She sung G#7, she sounded a little bit like a whistle.

"Wow!" Miku said. "That was a G#7"

"Whistle registry, that's impressive" Luka said.

"Wow" I said blushing a bit.

"Well let me hear that A2 then" Kaito said now tapping the steering wheel impatiently. She did what he asked.

"Hey Kaito do you still have the karaoke disc?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, it's still in" Kaito answered.

"Ai-kun can you sing for us?" Luka asked.

"Sure" she answered "What song though?"

"Sing 'World is Mine' for us" Miku said. All of us agreed for her to sing it.

"That's on track 7" Kaito told Luka. She unzipped her guitar case and grabbed her tambourine. Luka put the song on.

"Sekai de ichi-ban Ohime-sama. Sou iu atsukai kokoro-ete. Yo ne?" she sung when the intro started. Her Japanese was perfect and authentic. She sounded amazing like an angel. She sung with feeling like she was singing to someone. She got all of us to sing, and played her tambourine as well. Ai-kun even changed up the lyrics on the top of her head so the song would be unique.

"That was awesome" Miku said, hugging the newcomer. "One of the best renditions of my song ever". Ai-kun grinned widely.

"Thanks you, Hatsune-san" she said happily.

"You don't have to be so formal with us, you know" Miku told her.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" Kaito chanted. "Sing Shota Desuyon with me!"

"**You blue-haired perv****" **she said underneath her breath. Only me and Miku heard her say that. "**I'm no Len Kagamine. **However, I'll do my best, you perv". She said perv again underneath her breath. She put her the tambourine about in her guitar case.

"Put it on track 1" Kaito told Luka, Luka pressed the button, and the sound of ticking began. Ai-kun started harmonizing in a lower tone.

"Asa made okasu yume made miteru. Ore no Masuta wa hentai"she sung putting emphasis on the word 'hentai'. She even looked over at Kaito when she said 'hentai'. Kaito and Ai-kun harmonized very well together. At the end, Ai-kun didn't moan at the end.

"Hey you didn't do the moan" Kaito whined, as we were in stand still traffic.

"**I told you, I'm no Kagamine Len**" she repeated, "I might be a shota but I am also a loli, plus it's perverted"

"It's not perverted. It's passion. A love between two men" Kaito explained. "You'll see that a lot being a Vocaloid".

"Question" Ai-kun rose her hand, "Can we go to the market before going to the mansion?"

"Fine" Kaito answered.

"May I add something?" she asked Kaito.

"What?"

"You defiled the yellow rose of innocence of a young boy, how is that passion?" she asked a bit heated. "Passion is not the same thing as one-night, or deflowering someone. Passion should be like a budding rose at the near end of winter. It shouldn't be rushed to bloom, and when it does it should be the most wonderful thing" That was kind of deep for a twelve year-old. She started up, and everyone started looking at each other.

"Where did you hear that philosophy from?" Luka asked.

"I didn't hear it. I thought of it. I guess I'm sort of a hopeless romantic" she answered. "I've never believed I would be good enough for anyone"

"Why not?" I asked feeling sympathetic.

"This is as tall as I'm going to get. I'm going to be 4'10 for like forever" she said. "Everyone thinks I'm like nine".

"But you're only twelve, you'll grow more" Miku said comforting her.

"You don't get it... I already grew. I just had a spurt" she explained. "Even if I do grow more, it won't be that much".

"Being short isn't that bad" I said, after I said that she didn't say anything else and we got to the market. I was kind of sad because I wanted the newcomer to talk more.

"Alright, we are here" Kaito said as we pulled into the parkway of the market. Kaito parked the park in the in front.

"I'll go in by myself" Ai-kun mumbled as she got out.

"**But you might get lost..**." Luka said softly. She gave us all a smile.

"**Don't worry about me"**she said in English. "I'll be right back". She closed the door, and ran into store.

"You think she'll be ok?" Miku asked.

"Yeah" Kaito said reassuringly. Ai-kun came out running out the store with a ton of girls and surprisingly a bunch of boys too chasing her. Miku opened the door on her side and Miku pulled her in, and slammed the door. Ai-kun was laying on Miku-chan's lap, panting. The people all had mad faces, and scatter back into the store.

"What happened?" Miku asked. Ai lifted her hand to reveal bags.

"**I got 'em****" **she said panting, "So many girl, and boys. I'm not a boy, I have estrogen too for God's sake". She was still out of breath. "All the girls started crowding me because I looked like a cute and vulnerable nine-year-old boy, and thought I lost my mommy". She sat up on Miku's lap. "I swear the women and men were trying to deflower me".

"Miku?" she asked not winded.

"Yeah?"

"Let me stay on your lap for the rest of the ride" she requested.

"Alright". Ai-kun turned around and laid on Miku's chest, and held on to her shirt and hugged her waist. Miku hugged her back blushing. She was like a little kid holding on to their mother. She looked like a toddler in Miku's lap.

"She so cute" Kaito said. "Ai-kun sit in your big brother's lap"

"No, you're a pervert" she mumbled. "Mama told me not to trust men".

"Ai, you're so warm" Miku said.

"You too, Miku-chan" she said. Ai looked over at me with her beautiful speckled eyes."Rin-nee-chan,**I demand you get your cute Japanese butt over here so we can all snuggle****"**. I blushed and smiled while everyone else giggled at her remark. I scooted over and me Miku, and Ai started cuddling.

"This so comfy" I said.

"Hey! Let me join!" Kaito said looking back at us. Kaito swerved, trying not to hit cars.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Bakaito!" Luka told Kaito.

"Hey!" Kaito cried out. "I have feelings too you know". Kaito drove us back us back to the mansion-in one piece- and parked his car. We all stepped out of the car.

"Hey, Ai. Do you know where your room is?" Luka asked.

"Yeah. I'm in room 12 on the 4th level" she said.

"That's the empty room next to my room" I pointed out.

"And it's on the same floor as me" Miku said excitedly.

"We could have a sleepover sometime" Ai-kun suggested shyly. "I've never had one, but we could".

"She's so adorable" Miku said, "Of course we can". Kaito opened up the trunk. Ai-kun, grabbed her guitar case that was in her lap and slung it on her back. Kaito grabbed two of the duffel bags, and Ai grabbed one and held her groceries. We all walked into the mansion. There wasn't anyone in the lobby, and the mansion was quiet.

"**It's kind of eerie here****" **Ai-kun said.

"I see what you mean" Kaito said.

"Hey, guys?" Ai-kun said, "I don't have a key to the room, how do I get in?".

"We have to go the Penthouse" Luka said. We walked to the elevator, and Meiko was standing there she pushed the up button. The elevator opened .

"Morning, Mei-chan" Kaito said happy to see his counterpart. We all stepped inside of the elevator.

"Morning everyone" Meiko said. "Is this the new Engloid?"

"Yeah" Kaito answered, he pushed on the penthouse button.

"You're kind of short" she noted, "cute nevertheless. Do you speak Japanese?"

"Thank you for complement, miss" she said, "Yes, I do. I'm quite advance at it" The elevator door opened, and we walked through the elevator.

"Come this way" I told Ai. We walked to master's office. We knocked on the door, and he opened the door immediately.

"Morning everyone" he said yawning. He look down a bit, and noticed the small newcomer. "Ashuri-chan you got taller, and your hair is beautiful". She looked at him with wide eyes and hugged him.

"Yamaha-san nice to see ya again" she said letting go of him.

"You've grown so much since last time I've seen you" Master said, he gave her keys. "You came for these right?"

"Yeah I did. But I haven't grown all that much" she giggled, "Alright, I'm going to go settled in".

"Alright. Rin-chan?" he called.

"Make sure to see me in the dining hall" Master said.

"Alright, let's go, guys" I said walking towards the elevator, Meiko stayed on the penthouse floor. We went back into the elevator and went to the fourth floor, and walked over to her room. She unlocked the door, and it exposed a bare room.

"**Oh home. Home sweet, home****" **she said taking a breath. She set her stuff on the floor, Kaito followed her example.

"Go on and check the rest of your new apartment" Luka said sweetly.

"Alright, Luka-san" she said happily, she ran into the different rooms. We all followed her around the room. She looked indifferent now, I walked over to her.

"Aren't you excited?" I asked. "You finally get to show the world your beautiful voice".

"I am- but" she hugged me, and I looked down at her and her lips were quivering.

"But?"

"I miss my her" she said quietly.

"You miss who?" Miku said putting her hand on shoulder.

"I miss my mother" she said like a little girl. "I want to be happy,**I want to be, believe me**. I can't help feeling a bit bummed out".

"Your mother?" Kaito repeated. "You mean your master, right?". She nodded.

"I'm the most attached to her" she said sniffling, "She took care me stood at when my fever got to a hundred and three; she would sit at my bedside. She was and is my mother".

"Hundred and three" I said, "Are you a sickly girl?"

"Yeah, I get really bad fevers, and I'm anemic" she explained, "And my mama and everyone else just took care of me with a smile".

"You have a whole family, full of sisters, brothers, uncle, aunts, everything to do that now" Kaito said, he pulled Ai into a hug. "Don't be scare of change, Ai-chan. Kaito-nii is here. Embrace change alright?". Then he picked her with a surprise attack. "Well are all here for you". She looked scared, being so high up. Her eyes were wide opened, then she started hyperventilating.

"Ai-chan what's wrong?" Kaito asked panicking. She couldn't get any words out.

"Kaito! Put her down!" Luka yelled. Kaito quickly put her down. Miku and I tried to calmed her down.

"I'm sorry, onii-chan" she told Kaito-nii still hyperventilating. "Don't do that please, I freak out easily". Kaito blushed and smiled when she called him onii-chan.

"Onii-chan?" he said fluttered. "I'm sorry I won't do it again...".

"Do you need some water?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I just need some air" she got up and walked over to the balcony. We all took a deep breath.

"I was kind of scared" Miku said.

"Me too" Luka said.

"We have to get used to taking care of her" I said.

"Yeah..." Kaito said.

"You guys can leave if you want to" she said from the balcony. "There isn't anything here for you guys to do".

"Alright" Kaito said, "I'm going back to bed". Kaito left the apartment.

"I'm going to visit Gakupo" Luka said softly, "See you later, Ai-chan". I had some things I had to take care of.

"I have to go to, see you, Ai" I said. "I'll be next door, if you need me".

"I'll be close by too" Miku said.

"Alright, Rin" she said looking at me. "Bye Miku". We all left and the left the newcomer alone.


	4. The Song of Life

A/N: If you guys want me to keep uploading you have to comment you y'know or else I just going to give up, and instead of writing I'm going to read Manga, or mess around on UTAU instead. xD Ah, yes there is UTAUloid based off this story. Instead of one point of view you guys are going to get more than one that is all. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, if you kind of liked it...

* * *

Ashley's POV  
"And then there was one" I said out loud. I was all alone in a new apartment in Hokkaido, Japan. My apartment had basic necessities, I even had some cooking materials. I would earn a royalty checks, starting on August twelfth, which is my birthday and my debut into the Vocaloid world. I had some money that would be for food so I wouldn't go hungry until then. If the people loved my program and my voice, I could buy more things like a ticket to Los Angeles, California or more furniture. I walked over to my duffel bags, and put everything in place. The more I stayed in the apartment, the more I liked it. Everything was in place, so I started cooking breakfast for Oliver. I finished cooking, and wrapped everything nicely. I quickly washed the pans I used. I grabbed my guitar case and slung it across my back, grabbed my keys, and walked over to his apartment. I knocked on the door, and no one answered.  
"I guess he isn't home, or he's sleeping" I said taking a pin out of my hair. I started picking the lock. The door unlocked and I let myself in.  
"Sorry for intruding" I said quietly. I looked around, and I walked around. I walked and my foot gentle touched someone. I looked down and it was Len Kagamine, asleep on the floor. I looked closely at him, and he looked peaceful. I was going to touch the blonde, but I restrained myself. I looked over at the couch and Oliver was asleep on the couch. They both were snoring softly.  
"What should I do?" I said quietly, Len quietly stirred in his sleep. "I could sing them awake". I remember there was a nice peaceful song, that I heard Hatsune-san sing on the internet, The Song of Life. I took my acoustic guitar out and left my electric one and my tambourine in. I quietly tuned it.  
"Kono sekai ni umarete ima mo koushite ikiteiru" I sung as peacefully as I could and played my guitar. Len and Oliver started singing in harmony in their sleep, when I finished they both started to wake up. I sat next to Len, and when he woke up he looked up at me, and rubbed his eyes. His eyes were really blue like Rin-chan's.  
"Hey, it's that cute little boy" he said yawning. "Ai-kun.."  
"I'm a girl" I answered. I heard Oliver groan.  
"Len" Oliver called, "who are you talking to?".  
"Oliver, get up" I yelled. Oliver stood up from his couch.  
"Ashuri? Is that you?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm your sister, not a fangirl" I answered. Oliver ran over to me and hugged me.  
"Ashuri, you've gotten taller" Oliver said looking down at me, "You're at my chest now".  
"Wait a minute" Len said not sleepy more, "How did you get in here? No one let you in here". I began laughing sheepishly.  
"I can pickpocket locks, I let myself in" I admitted.  
"It doesn't matter, I'm just so happy to see you sis" Oliver said.  
"Oh, yeah. I bought you some breakfast" I said holding out the bag of food.  
"Thanks you so much" Oliver took the bag from me.  
"Uhh..." Len looked at the clock. "Oliver, we overslept".  
"Oh yeah" he said looking over at the clock, "We were suppose to go with Kaito to pick you up".  
"How was Kaito, Luka, Miku, and Rin?" Len asked.  
"**Mr. Shion**?" I asked, "He was nice but a weirdo. Miku-chan, Rin-nee-chan and Luka-san were really nice to me".  
"Are you already settled in?" Len asked, "If you haven't we can help you".  
"I'm already settled in, but I'm really tired" I said yawning.  
"Tired?" Len and Oliver asked me.  
"There's a five hour difference" I explained to them. They both nodded slowly.  
"Then go ahead a sleep" Oliver said putting his hand on my shoulder.  
"No I'm too sleepy" I hugged onto Oliver, and he picked me up. I hugged onto him really tight, and wrapped my legs around him.  
"Want me to carry you to your room?" Oliver asked me.  
"**But I just got here**" I said laying on the nape of his neck. I started falling a sleep.  
"Ai-kun" Oliver called out. "Keep yourself awake, alright?"  
"Ollie-chan" I murmured. I couldn't even keep my eyes open. "**The sandman is calling me, I can't be late**". So I feel asleep.

* * *

Oliver's POV.  
"**Sandman**? What's that?" Len asked.  
"The king of sleep, something of that nature" I answered still holding Ai-kun. "Gosh she's fast asleep". She was snoring quietly. She looked so cute holding onto me like that. My face heated up a bit.  
"What are we going to do?" Len asked.  
"I'm going to let her sleep in my bed, for now" I started walking towards my room. I went over to my bed and tucked Ashley in. I gently moved the long hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead.  
"**Sweet dreams, princess**" I murmured. I looked over in the corner of my eyes I saw Len, standing there. I blushed a little and stared him down a bit. He didn't react though. He turned towards Ashley.  
"She looks cute sleeping like that" Len said leaning closer to her face. I grabbed his hand so he wouldn't get too close.  
"Hey" he whined, "Oliver, you got to kiss her but I can't even look at her sleeping face?". I was very protective of Ashley, as was Len protective of Rin-chan. We were both over protective of our sisters to the extreme.  
"Hey, you tried to beat me up when I complimented Rin-chan for the first time" I recalled meeting Rin for the first time. "I'm being nice to you. Al would have put you in a headlock. And Ann would have done unspeakable things to you".  
"Oh yeah, I did" Len admitted, "I love Rin that much, sometimes I'm a bit protective of her. Sorry about that".  
"Same thing here" I said. I let go of Len hand. Len looked over quickly at me and crouched down and quickly kissed Ashley on the same place I did, on her forehead.  
"I couldn't help it, Oliver" he blushed. "She looks like an angel".  
"Idiot!" I yelled and I whacked Len in the back of the head and angrily dragged him out of the room. I closed the door softly.  
"I'm sorry" Len said bowing. I whacked him again, then quickly grabbed my phone.  
"Who are you calling?" Len asked. I dialed the phone .  
"**Hi, Ann. Yep it's me, Oliver. I'm fine. Oh Ai-kun is in my apartment sleeping. She just got here. Oh and Len just kissed Ai-kun**".  
"**HE JUST WHAT?!**" she yelled loudly over the phone. Immediately, my door was kicked open by Al and Ann was still holding her phone. Len looked genuinely scared. Ann and Al started cracking their knuckles and bones.  
"So Len, you put your lips on our Ai-kun, huh?" Ann asked demonically.  
"I'm sorry!" Len said scared, "She looked like an angel, I just had to do it".  
"She is an angel" Al said menacingly, "that's why we must protect her from lustful boys and girls alike!". Len got on his knees.  
"Spare me" he said bowing down. "There's a reason to it".  
"A reason, eh?" Ann said, "I'd loved to hear this!"


End file.
